Mała śmierć wielkiego ninja M, Z
by eye008
Summary: Ostrzeżenia: moja pierwsza w życiu miniaturka. pozbawiona Bety.  Mizukage wysyła do Konoha drużynę ninja z niezwykle "ważną" misją. Czy 16-letni genini poradzą sobie? Drużyna Niedojd, Ciamajd i Wszelkiego Syfu wkracza do akcji!  Strzeżcie się.


- Drużyna Niedojd, Ciamajd i Wszelkiego Syfu! Do mnie!

Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z kolegami i w ciągu kilku(dziesięciu) sekund skończyliśmy jeść i odwróciliśmy się do zniecierpliwionego mężczyzny. Napotkaliśmy spojrzenie godne samego Kyuubi'ego, ale nie przejęliśmy się tym za bardzo- nie można mu nas zabić.

- Yo Szefie- rzucił Natsuke.

- Jakim tonem zwracasz się do swego Mistrza, Syfie?- wrzasnął „nasz mistrz", a kilku klientów baru tsukemen podskoczyło. Właściciel zignorował co najmniej nieodpowiednie zachowanie jonina. Czasami zastanawiam się(bardzo poważnie) nad tym dlaczego właściwie nie zatrzymano go jeszcze za zakłócanie porządku. Nasz Szef to Wiecznie-Wściekły-Jonin. O ironio, lepiej by było gdyby jonini byli zwani „woninami". Wtedy mielibyśmy trzy piękne „W".

- Zresztą, nie ważne- brutalnie przerwał moje przemyślenia.- Mamy misję!- oznajmił podniosłym tonem.

- Czy misji nie mają wszystkie normalne drużyny?- spytał Cia… Michi-kun.

- Wy nie jesteście normalnie Ciamajdo!

Chłopak zarumienił się i nerwowo poprawił swoją poplamioną koszulkę.

- Nie jestem Ciamajdą- burknął urażonym tonem. Jak na sygnał, przelatujący ponad nami gołąb narobił mu na włosy. Chłopak się nawet nie zorientował… eh… nie ma co marnować czasu na tłumaczenie mu rzeczy oczywistych.

- To co robimy Szefu?- spytałam.

- Stul pysk Niedojdo!- mężczyzna mnie opluł, a moją jedyną reakcją było przyjęcie chusteczki od właściciela restauracji i wytarcie twarzy.- Teraz JA- uderzył się pięścią w pierś.- Mówię!

- O- zdziwiliśmy się równocześnie, a gdy Szef poczerwieniał pospiesznie zrobiliśmy skruszone miny. Odetchnął uspokojony.

- Tym razem wam odpuszczę…

Jasne, jak zwykle.

- …a nasza misja odbędzie się poza wioską.

Wymieniliśmy się z chłopakami zdziwionymi minami. Zwą mnie w wiosce Wiedźmą We Mgle Skrytą i Mizukage nigdy nie wysłał mnie na misję poza wioskę. Czyżby mu odbiło? A może zrozumiał, że jak mnie nie wypuści to przestanę mu grozić, że mi odbije i go zamorduję. A ja naprawdę mam czasami(ok., często) ochotę go urżnąć!

- Ba!- sensei(trzeba go tak nazywać, gdy zrobi coś sensownego) uniósł ku niebu wskazujący palec.- W _INNEJ_ wiosce!

KYA! Ale _numer_! Mizukage odbiło! Opadła mi szczęka.

- Teraz powinniśmy oniemieć z zachwytu, Szefie?- spytał lekceważąco Syf.

Zmieszana zebrałam szczękę z podłogi. Jeszcze uznałby mnie za ułoma.

- STUL PYSK!

A dorośli się dziwią, że uczniowie Akademii znają brzydkie słowa! To wcale nie jest wina moja, ani chłopaków…

- Idziemy do- rozejrzał się po naszych twarzach. Syf dłubie w nosie, Michi-kun wyjął z kieszeni różowy lakier do paznokci(którym zaraz się upaćka), a ja patrzę na niego z zainteresowaniem. Jonin westchnął cierpiętniczo.- Konoha Gakure- skończył bez większego zapału.

- Poznam zabójcę Momochiego Zabuzy?- ucieszyłam się.

Michi-kun spadł ze swojego stołka, a Syf przełknął… czyż on nie jest cudowny?

- A tak w ogóle, co to za misja?- spytał Syf przyglądając się swoim cudownie czarnym paznokciom. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ludzie nazywają go „Syf"?

- Przenosimy list od jakiejś grubej ryby do jego kochanki.

GLEBA.

- Hokage-sama…

Kobieta uniosła głowę znad pergaminów i momentalnie spadła z krzesła. Wyprostowałam się i podrapałam po kurzajce na nosie. Dlaczego ludzie zawsze tak reagują, gdy widzą mnie po raz pierwszy? Coś jest ze mną nie tak? Sądziłam, że nie przestraszy się jeżeli uda mi się otworzyć szeroko moje oczy… najwyraźniej woli, gdy ludzie mrużą przy niej oczy.

- Czego chcesz?- spytała zbierając się z podłogi.

- Jestem Akatsu Momoichi!- uderzyłam się pięścią w pierś.- Chce prosić o zaszczyt poznania Tego-Który-Zamordował-Momochiego-Zabuzę.

- T… tak… oni… i tak mieli tu przyjść.

YEAH!

Nie minęło 5 minut, a moim oczom ukazała się ohydna drużyna. Na czele stoi mężczyzna ubrany w _zwykły_ strój jonina. Na twarzy ma maskę, a opaska przesłania mu jedno oko. Dziewczyna, która obok niego stoi ma ohydnie _czystą_ twarz i nie posiada ani jednej kurzajki! Brunet o szarej twarzy jest… fuj! Syf może i jest równie blady co on i ma czarne włosy, ale on przynajmniej ma pryszcze na czole i blizny na twarzy!

Zza trójki wyszedł blondyn i z trudem powstrzymałam się przed opuszczeniem szczęki. On jest… STRASZNY! Oby to nie on zabił Zabuzę!

- Witajcie- skinęła blondynka.- To… Akatsuko.

Ona mnie nie słuchała…

- To Naruto Uzumaki- blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja pospiesznie odwróciłam od niego spojrzenie zaropiałych oczu. Jeszcze by mnie zaraził!- Sakura Haruno…

KYA! Ona mnie przemieni w coś… w coś… w coś takiego jak ona jest!

- Sai…

On jest… absolutnie CZYSTY.

- … i Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi…?

- To on zabił Momochi'ego.

Podeszłam do jonina zdecydowanym krokiem i wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Wzdrygnął się lekko. Boi się mnie? Powoli ją przyjął, ale trzymał bardzo słabo. Hm… przypuszcza, ze chcę go zabić! Wyszczerzyłam się, a on się cofnął. Hm…?

- Dziękuję, że zabiłeś Momochiego Zabuzę, mego ojca- odparłam wyraźnie mocno wyrzucając z siebie powietrze… Jonin padł na podłogę. Hę?

- Kakashi-sensei!- przy dorosłym padła na kolana Sakura. Sprawdziła mu puls.- On… nie żyje! Zabiłaś go oddechem!- spojrzała na mnie w szoku.


End file.
